The Cloud And The Wind
by CrazyAnimeGurl14
Summary: Shikamaru Nara and Temari of the sand. Former enemies but now lovers. They call each other the cloud and the wind. If Shikamaru was a cloud how would he move without the wind? [Temari and Shikamaru One Shot]


Temari and Shikamaru [one shot]

The Cloud and the Wind

-Temari's POV-

I sat up and carved our names into the trees while Shikamaru lied on the grass beside me. It was a was an average spring day in Konaha. The sun was out, the clouds were in the sky and I was on a simple average date with my former enemy.

"Temari?" Shikamaru asked as he looked over at me.

"Yes Shikamaru?" I asked as I finished carving our names into the tree.

"Have you ever thought what it would be like as a cloud? Just drifting along." Shikamaru questioned me.

"That's an odd question Shikamaru, but to answer no I haven't but if you were a cloud how would you move without the wind?" I stated with a smirk and lied down next to him in his arms. I looked up into the sky seeing the fluffy clouds float along a light breeze blowing. This really got me thinking.

The day came to an end and Shikamaru was walking me to the hotel I was staying at.

"I had a lot of fun today Shikamaru." I stated as I gave his hand a light squeeze.

"I did too, for once it wasn't a drag." He said with a smirk and I lightly punched his shoulder. "Ow, Temari that hurt, you know we are in the shadows so," he stated as he let go of my hand and used his shadow possession jutsu and caught me. He made me turn to him and walk up to him and we both leaned into a sweet kiss. He dropped the jutsu and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. I was only going to be here for tonight and I will be leaving tomorrow.

As much as I liked this kiss I was running out of air and split. I looked up into his eyes. I loved how passionate he looked when he looked at me. It made my heart warm. It also made my heart started to ache as I realized that I wasn't going to be ever coming back to Konaha, ever. I couldn't even bear to tell him that I wasn't ever coming back. It would kill him none the less it would kill me. My brother Gaara had already gotten married to Ino and Kankuro had gotten married to Tenten. I had loved Shikamaru and I still did. I couldn't leave him.

"Shikamaru I can't come back to Konaha." I stated sadly.

"Nice one Temari, very funny." Shikamaru said as he chuckled. I looked sadly into his eyes. His normal sexy smirk faded into a frown as he let go of me and looked for any signs on my say to say I was lying.

"It's not a joke Shikamaru. I am so sorry." I stuttered I was having a hard time hold back a tear. I turned around and quickly ran to my door to the hotel room and unlocked it and went inside, leaving Shikamaru dumfounded outside. It was a full moon tonight, just like the day he told me he liked me on our first date and asked me to be his. All the memories of me and him came rushing into my head as stood there as I dropped all strength I had used to not let myself tear up. I held my head in my hands as I cried softly into my hands.

I lied on my bed in the hotel room as I listen to the sound of Ron Pope and his song "a Drop in the ocean." The sun was about to rise and I packed my bag. I checked out right as the sun peaked over the horizon. Gaara and Kankuro were waiting me for me outside the gate. As I approached them I heard something.

"Temari!" I heard someone yell. "Temari wait!" I heard again as I looked at my brothers to see a simple smirk as I turned around I see Shikamaru running in a tux towards me. I stared at him as he stopped right in front of me. "Temari please just listen to me, this is such a drag just to say these things but I mean them so, Temari I love you. I like being around you and your my rock. When I'm out on a mission I stay safe with the thought of you. You're everything to me. I love you more than clouds. Yesterday you said what how would a cloud move without the wind." He spoke before he got down on one knee. "Temari will you marry me and live on in life with being the wind to my cloud." He stated as he pulled out his mother's ring. I was shocked. I turned around to look at my brothers and saw that they knew what was going to happen. I turned my head back towards Shikamaru. "Could you please hurry it's a drag waiting for the answer." He stated as he looked me over.

"yes." I stated. That was all I could say. He gently grabbed my hand and slipped the ring on. After he had put the ring on I quickly shamed our lips together in a loving kiss.

I was going to get married to the man of my dreams. What came after marriage I didn't know. What would happen though is that I would take it slow like a cloud slowly flowing with the wind.


End file.
